


Leorai Memes for Crowdog's "Pink Buzzing Bumblebee"

by Clattanoia



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Drawing, F/M, Fanart, Meme, TMNT 2012, annoying overly obsessed meme, crowdog meme, fanfic fanart, leorai meme, orchid meme, pink buzzing bee, pink buzzing bumblebee, tmnt 2012 meme, tmnt meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28670196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clattanoia/pseuds/Clattanoia
Summary: I can't stop laughing at Crowdog's writing, and her latest update on the Petplay series just tempted me to post and spread some of my insufferable humor. I'm not good at commenting bc her fic has made me into a gibberish mess. Thank you.One fanart and one meme for one wholesome leorai au. I know I'm annoying. I hope you like it Crowdog!If you don't get it then READ THE FIC
Relationships: Karai & Leonardo (TMNT), Karai/Leonardo (TMNT)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	Leorai Memes for Crowdog's "Pink Buzzing Bumblebee"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crowdog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowdog/gifts).



> Read the fic!! JOIN US IN THE SEA OF POOR ABUSED PURPLE ORCHIDS. ITS LOVELY HERE. I MEAN THERE.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603260

**Author's Note:**

> Now I want to buy some PURPLE orchids and display them by my desk...


End file.
